TiceMaiden
TiceMaiden was a houseguest in Big Brother 1, Big Brother 2, Big Brother 7: All Stars, and Big Brother 11. Biography Big Brother 1 Bio Tice was a houseguest in Big Brother 1. She was very social and would talk to every houseguest that was present at that session. Tice had quite a few loyalties and friends throughout the house that had her back and she had there's. Tice was active and showed up to every session. On week 6, Axew won the veto and chose to pull Shooting off of the block. As HOH, Rotten decided to nominate Tice as the replacement nominee. Tice was meant to be the pawn this week but was backdoored in a vote of 3-0, earning her 7th place and the third jury spot. Big Brother 2 Bio Tice entered the Big Brother 2 house during Week 4 as a pandora box twist, replacing CeCi. During her stay, she mostly stayed off of people's radar as last season she became a target after various arguments. She is most notorious for her multiple POV wins, as she was the only female to win POV during BB2. She was taken to the final two however placed 2nd in a 4-1 vote. Big Brother 7: All Stars Bio Tice returned for Big Brother 7: All Stars with her usual outgoing attitude which only got her so far in the game sadly as it didn't work this time around as she got evicted first at 18th. Big Brother 11 Retrieved pre-season. Are you excited to get to play in this season? Yes, I'm super excited to get a chance to return!! I always love being in Big brother seasons, but this longterm group has held a special place in my heart because it was this group that marked the very first time I participated in a longterm. Since then, I've made contributions to the group (building wise, that is.) . To be asked to join in the next installment of BB, BB11, is truly exciting. I can hardly wait!! What will be your top 3 favorite things to see back in BB? Well, my top 3 favorite things to see back in BB include the house, the gfx, and most importantly, the players! I've always been a fan of the house- well- in this season plane- designs, because I myself am a builder! Infact, I have built a good portion of BB11's good ol jet, and let me tell you- It looks amazing!! The gfx that cosmic makes is always amazing. The fact that I am going to be one of the players means I'll have my own gfx, and to me, that's always like a gift. It's like someone making a drawing for you!! Finally, the players. Since it is a vet season, and since I've been in three seasons, I've played with many people in this group. Either if they were a thorn in my side or a great ally, they were good company and fun to play with!! Will you play differently this time around? I'd say that my general way of playing BB will remain the same (rely mostly on my social game), however, I will NOT go overboard with the alliances, since I want to avoid backstabbing literally the entire house, as I did in BB2. I also think I'll remain out of drama and overreact, which I attempted- and failed to do correctly- in BB1 and BB7. I suppose the minor details will change, but the basics will remain the same. Then again, who am I to speak? I have no idea what twists will be going on, so I'm just going to go with the flow!! Who would you love to return with? I'd love to return with zValerian. He and I were a power duo and ride or dies in BB2. He was a physical threat, and I was a social threat. Besides that, he is also a good friend of mine- and I know that screams "PREMADE!" , but I love playing with my pals. It makes me feel more comfortable rather than playing with a group of strangers. Final thoughts? Overall, I'm beyond hyped for BB11. I know that this season will be filled with houseguests, twists, and many challenges. It's going to be really fun returning, and I already know a few of my allies will be by my side (Fine from BB1). I bet I have a pretty good shot, because I've perfected my strategy, as I've judged from other longterms- BB7 was the only time I've ever gotten prejury OVERALL. I've alway s made it very far. However, the competition is not easy. There are many tough competitors, so I'm going to have to try my best!! Bio Tice's final appearance was in Big Brother 11 when she entered the game as one of the 18 returning players. She wanted to prove herself this time around and become a much more powerful impact in the game. Immediately week 1 she began allying with Technocal and her other team members as at this point absolutely no one was sure who would benefit their game. Tice and Tech had a mostly regular friendship outside the game, so it benefited her overall game play. Since Tech was the first player to win the POV, he saved his team which included Tice. She was kept safe for the first week and voted in the minority, unaware of the opposing alliance side. The following weeks she was able to find herself in Allied Forces, which would eventually become one of the stronger alliances of the season. But at the same time she began snaking a variety of alliances and admitted to her actions, regardless of BriskRetreat being suspected and taking a major fall for her, even though he had a part in it. At this point nearly every player outside of Allied Forces was against Tice. Her success would come when she scored a win in week 3's HOH competition. She gained power and followed what was best for her alliance, to nominate Team Horror. This resulted in a major player, Emeraldspades being evicted on her HOH. Prior to week 5's HOH, Tice was one of the players to correctly solve the puzzle given to everyone and scored "The Reverser". A secret power which if used, would cancel the eviction and result in the "Teams Twist" being removed. Tice used this power once BIadez won HOH and nominated her team. As a result, all were kept safe including Tice herself. The following week BIadez once again nominated Tice but alongside IiChaoticHusky. She won the POV and saved herself from the block. As a result, her ex-teammate and alliance member, Tech alongside Rmbplaysroblox were evicted instead. The following week, VeroniicaGrande who was on the opposite side won power. Tice was nominated by her and put all her cards on the table to win the POV. She gave up her hats, her right to play in HOH's, and her Have streak. She didn't win the POV however, but was saved thanks to a giant flip vote to evict Garman2399 instead. Due to two members of her alliance winning HOH during the double, double eviction, Tice was kept safe and not nominated once. However, her downfall came quick when Zombasador won HOH the following week and planned to get Tice evicted. As a result, Allied Forces sheeped his demands and evicted Tice 4-0 against an outsider, Blue18476. This also lead to Allied Forces becoming deceased in the following weeks. Tice placed 7th and became the 5th member of the jury. Host Opinion Tice's game play stretches all the way back to when she first played in Big Brother 1. Her game play around this time was entertaining to watch. She did not have many allies, outside from Hawaii and Kiwi who were both booted early on. As a result she was mostly on the outs and didn't have much to defend herself with. On her only HOH, she even had the house flip the vote to evict Lily, making the pawn instead go home. Tice's game play wasn't amazing here. I feel like she wasn't aware of how the house was against her and didn't take the shot she could of when she was in power. I enjoyed her humor and overall outspokenness as it was a nice contrast to the remainder of the house at the time. Tice later on appeared in Big Brother 2, where she was a late edition & replacement for a player who walked due to time issues. I think Tice played a much better game this time around. She aligned with the stronger players, Val and Stephan (to an extent). Her social game also amazingly improved with nearly everyone trusting her regardless of her being hated last season by certain people. If she deserved to win over Stephan is debatable but a good argument as she did have a very good social game and threw competitions she didn't need to win whilst only winning the ones she felt sure she needed. When she did try in comps, she did really well. I think she did what she could with being such a late entry and twist. Tice then once more appeared in All-Stars. This time around Tice's social capabilities were exposed pretty quickly and she was an easy target for majority of the house. While she didn't last long, I did enjoy her determination and enthusiasm to play this time around. Finally, Tice's last appearance was in Big Brother 11. I do believe she stepped up her game severely here. She took advantage of the fact majority of the house were against one another to snake alliances between the second and third week. While this did fail as for some reason she exposed what she did, she STILL managed to stay by winning the HOH. Who went out on her HOH were some of the more capable and bigger players at this point. And I applaud her for taking a stab at the opposing side she snaked. Her alliance definitely did help her move along the upcoming weeks but I also have to give her credit for improving on her overall social game. She was well liked among the other players. While her downfall was definitely giving up comp play-ability, she worked with what she could and I think that's admirable. Great game, Tice! You sure played your heart out each time. Player History - Big Brother 1 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 2 Competition History Note: 1 Tice had to sit out of the next HOH competition as part of a punishment. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother All Stars Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 11 Competition History Note: 1 Tice took a punishment during Week 7's Punishment Veto, meaning she can't play in the next 4 HOHs. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *She was always a Have. *She is the the first person and first female to save herself with the POV. *She is the first houseguest in BBLT history to return for another season. *In BB2, she always voted in majority. *She was forced to sit out HOH in BB2 Week 5.2 as she got given the "Sit Out Next HOH Prize" during Week 5.1 POV. *She never voted in BBAS. *She, IiSwaxn, Fineperson24 & Technocal are the only houseguests to have all the Big Brother roles: Evicted, Finalist & Jury Member. *She is the first and only houseguest to play in all of her POVs during her times in the house. *She and ProudBotch are currently the only houseguest to place 7th twice, being their stay in both of their seasons. **She, VeroniicaGrande, Blue18476 & ProudBotch are the only houseguests to accomplish having the same placement for 2 seasons that they played in Category:HouseGuests Season 1 Category:7th Place Category:BB1 Jury Category:Runner-Up Category:2nd Place Category:HouseGuests Season 2 Category:HouseGuests Season 7 Category:18th Place Category:LGBT Houseguests Category:Production Category:Contributor Category:HouseGuests Season 11 Category:17th Place Category:BB11 Jury